Watching the Anime
by The Midnight Huntress
Summary: what happens when various characters watch the show before it . I suck at Summaries IF ANY BODY KNOWS WHERE I CAN GET THE TRANSCRIPS PM ME
1. Chapter 1

**YO The Midnight Huntress here I hope you like my story and if any one knows where I can get the transcripts please PM me**

**I DO NOT OWN CLAYMORE **

* * *

SMASH!

CRASH!

BAM!

Suddenly 10 figures landed in a heap.

"UGG get of me "Shouted a woman.

"I'm trying but something is on me" Gowned another.

"CLAIR WHERE ARE YOU , ARE YOU OK " Yelled a Panicked female.

"I"m Fine Teresa" Replied Clair.

"Well that all fine and dandy now will you all please get off of me "Yelled a man at the bottom of the pile

after a while and some struggling they all managed to get free.

"Well dose anyone have any idea where we are? "Asked one of the women in a rude lazy tone.

"No I do not but it might be helpful if you all introduce yourselves "Said the man in sly voice.

"Very well my name is Miria number 6 of the origination "Said the now identified Miria .

"My name is Deneve number 15"Said another

"I'm Helen number 22 " Said the rude girl.

"Galatea number 3"Said another

"Irene number 2" Said another looking and Galatea suspiciously

" Pricilla new recruit" Said a younger one in a respectful voice.

"And I am Teresa and I am the Number 1"Said the last one "And this is Clair she is a human" She said bushing a young girl forward.

"WAIT THATS NOT POSSIBLE !" Shouted Helen scaring Clair"YOUR DEAD YOU'VE BEEN DEAD FOR YEARS"

"What do you mean dead I'm alive if you haven't noticed " Teresa hissed angry ant her for scaring the one she considers her daughter.

"Strange"Said the man "It would appear to me that some of you all are from different time lines".

Suddenly in a burst of light a letter appeared and floated down to the man. " Well what are you waiting for read it "Said Helen the others quickly agreeing with her wanting to know what's going on.

"Ok here it goes " He said as he started reading.

**Dear Claymores and Humans,**

**I have brought you here that way you can see what the future hold **

**for at this moment if you don't change any thing , you will watch videos of the future **

**You will not be able to leave until it is finished, you may however take breaks when needed.**

**To start it take the black rectangle and press the button that says play.**

**I will send others to join you as the show progresses.**

**Yours Truly,**

**The Midnight Huntress.**

With that finished there was another flash of light covered the whole room once it ended it raveled there to be couches , seats , a small kitchen and in the very center an 60" plasma screen tv (A.N I KNOW THERE WEREN'T ANY IN THE SHOW BUT IT WORKS)"We might as well get comfortable it looks like we'll be hear awhile" Said Teresa as she and Clair sat in one of the couches Clair making herself at home snuggled into Teresa's side. " Yes it dose seem that way" Said Miria taking up a single couch. Irene nodded and took the other one, the others pairing up on the couches.

Once they we comfortable they turned their heads toward the screen Galatea taking the remote and pressing play It suddenly came on in a bright light displaying one word that sent shivers down their spines.

**CLAYMORE**

* * *

**Well how was it I don't think this has ever been done before so I hope you enjoyed it now I'm warning you now I am a senior in high school so I will be busy plus with out the transcripts I'm basically typing what I hear on the episodes and that takes time but I think its worth ****it.**

**READ AND REVEIW **


	2. The Great Sword

Okay** here we go...hope you like it ..**

**If any one wants to beta me please pm**

**bold-dialog**

_italics _**whats happening in the episode **

_**both-changes in scene**_

* * *

**Claymore**

* * *

"Lets watch shall we "Said the man.

_In a deep forest there the only sound to be heard is the slurping of human guts, suddenly there is a yoma on the screen obviously enjoying his fresh kill. Blood runs down his terrifying jaws. Suddenly he turns and there across a lake is a feminine figure brandishing a sword. He ROARS at the figure who calmly draws her sword there is a make shaped like a trident on it. He attacks running so fast he runs on top of the water, the women opens her eyes revealing that they are a unearthly shade of silver witch flash a demonic gold . she jumps .As the yoma attacks she swings her sword upwards cleaving the yoma's head in half. Her eyes still a demonic gold with a slit pupil._

'Who is she I do not recognize her "Asked Irene  
"She looks vaguely familiar I think she is from our time" answered Miria  
"That would make sense Said the man who adopted a thinking pose "The letter did say "The future as it is now" it would give us better understanding if it took place in the future.

_**Suddenly the scene is cut off and**** the screen over looks a village.**_

**The Great Sword**

_Villagers are standing around looking at a blood splattered wall whispering. Then there is a body covered in blood._

_"Uh oh looks like there's been a attack "Gasped Pricilla who was not a seasoned warrior yet.  
_

_"Clare look away "Said Teresa not wanting the child to see something so gruesome even though she knew she had seen much worse on her travels with her and the yoma that had killed her family._

_**"**_**oh no not again" Says a woman.**

**"It's a slaughter" yells a man**

**"Horrible another victim" Says another.**

_**In a building.**_

_A Hand slams on a desk._

"**Its obvious isn't it there's a yoma hiding in our village" screams a man.**

**"So what's the plan ?" asked another "Once a yoma disguise itself as human there is no way to tell them apart".**

"Well at least not for human for us on the other hand it is very simple to sence where they are"Said helen in a bragging tone**.**

**"Maybe we should start rounding up people who look suspicious to us "Offered another.**

"Really why must humans always come up with such terrible plans a yoma will act no differently then the person it has taken over had so if they did start rounding up all the "suspicious" people the chances of actually catching the yoma is quite slim and even then if you sent some one to get it would just shed its disguise and take over another victim." commented Galatea shaking her head at the absurdity of that plan.

"Plus if you actually catch it then what they would not be able to kill it they have no training it be like lambs o the slaughter" added in Deneve also seeing how bad hat plan would go**.**

**"Who do have in mind? "asked the other again.**

**"W-well don't take this the wrong way "He Said shyly**

_Suddenly he was grabbed by his shirt._

**"I watched my wife get eaten by one of those things so better watch your mouth" He hissed.**

**"I didn't mean it like that" the other plead.**

**"The kids got a point look at kenith he was killed this morning you two live next door to each other" Said the first.**

That's just like humans always blaming each other" said Irene

**"Damn you "The other whispered**

**"Enough with the accusations" someone said getting between the two.** _The previous man clearly breaking down tears running down his_ eyes.**" WE NEED TO STICK TOGETHER "he exclaimed**

**"I DONT WANT O DIE WHAT IF A YOMA EATS MY INSIDES WHILE I'M STILL ALIVE" The broken main cried.**

**"**Ugg so over dramatic "Said Teresa to Clare teasingly making her giggle and nod even she never did anything like that.

**"Quiet "Said the leader "I received a reply this morning they are willing to send someone to our village"**

**"Well who's coming ?"Asked one of the men.**

**"A Claymore "The leader said solemnly.**

"It seems one of us was hired "Said Miria

_Agrivated whispers of claymore could be heard around the room._

**"A Claymore** **is this a joke we don't need those basterds help "One of the men seethed .**

"Stupid humans thinking they are better then us "Hissed Helen most of the other agreed but did not voice their opinions "We basically sacrifice our souls to ensure they can live in relative peace and this is how they repay us Fucking Bastards uggg! god damn the-"  
"That is enough Helen " Cut off Miria "Remember they have been taught from birth to fear us as they would fear a yoma it is not their fault"  
"Fine "She said still ranting in her head.

**"We don't have a choice, if I still on my hands any longer the whole village can be wiped out "Relied the leader try to explain.**

**"But their yoma themselves "Said the broken man.**

**"I know, but remember they are the only ones that can spot a yoma in human form "Said the leader**

_Whispers._

**_The scene cuts off and now there is a young boy with brown hair and a scar over his eyebrow he is sitting waiting._**

**__****"I wonder what a boy has to do with anything"Thought Teresa to her self**

_He gets up and urns over to a man._

**"Zaki" H****e yells.**

**"Hey Raki" Replies the now identified Zaki.**

**"How did the meeting go?" Raki asks**

**"Good the chief has hired a claymore to visit us" He replies as he turns to leave**

**"A Claymore" Raki whispers.**

_Raki runs to catch up with Zaki_

**"Yeah everyone's a little shaken up about it "Says Zaki "But claymores are the only ones able to defeat yomas"**

**"So their like super-human?" Asked Raki****.**

**Not quite kid "Snorted Helen who had calmed down enough to hear what was being said.**

**"Not exactly Claymore are far from what you consider human Claymore are half human half yoma"Zaki explained.**

**"Half-human Half-Yoma" Questioned Raki**

_Both turn to see villagers running toward the end of the village. Whispering. Raki takes off._

**"Wait Raki hold on "Says Zaki.**

_. there is a crowd gathered at the village entrance .Raki weaves through the crows to the front. A feminine figure walks forward._

**"Hey its a woman "He says.**

"Yes men never do well as claymores a unfortunate but true fact "Said the man speaking for the first time in awhile.

**"What you didn't know about that you have to be woman to be a claymore "explains a villager.**

_Close up to her eyes_

**"Look her eyes are silver" Says Raki**

**"Yeah why did you think they are called silver-eye witches "Replied the villager "apparently their eyes turn gold when they spot a** **yoma"**

"Or when we use our yoki "Galatea said offhandedly.

_The Crowds part as the woman walks in to town_

**"Lets just hope she doesn't turn on us"**

"**she dose have yoma in her**"

Helen growled but was cut off before she could go into a rant  
"Teresa why do they think that way I know you'd never hurt a human? "Asked Clare in a small voice speaking for the first time.  
Teresa smiled softly at the girl and said "Because no one knows us a well as you do"  
Clare nodded and snuggled into Teresa's side.  
The others looked on in wonder hearing a human child speech up about them was truly amazing.

_Whisper many and other things similar, as Raki watched on_

**"I don't understand why the chief had to send for some one like that "Said one.**

**"He had to it just goes to show you it takes a monster to kill a monster "Whispered another to him.**

_The claymore turned to them and they all backed away in fear covering mouths. Before she walked on._

**"You idiot be carful what you say what if her yoma side got the bester of her and turned her mad she would of kill you and me "Hissed one as raki watch the graceful figure walk away.**

**"I'm Sorry" Said the other**

**_Cut Scene back at the house._**

_A bag of coins is hefted on to the table._

_"_**Uh here the payment for your serves please check its all there" Said the chief**

**"No "Said the female in a beautiful but monotone voice confusing the leader "One the job is complete a reprehensive will come to collect it I cant accept payment myself"**

Yes ...I do wonder who handler is "Thought the man

**"Okay whatever you say "Said the leader**

**"It means if I fail and die in the process you are not obligated to pay any money "She explained close up of her eye.**

"she is very formal" Commented Irene "Even for one of us.

**"Oh I understand "Said the leader" So what do you think will you be able to find the yoma today maybe tomorrow"**

**"Of coarse that would depend one the yoma If it's taking extra care to hide its yoki it can prove difficult eventually either its corps or my own will turn up in the streets of your village that is your certainty "She says as she walked out**

"WOW ...That's a real downer "Said Helen she personally tried to keep a positive out look on life so hearing this was saddening.

_The chief collapse_

_"_**Honey ",Says a woman**

**He stuttered, "That -That was my first claymore I was expecting her to be more human like but she looked like a-" **

**_the claymore is now walking the streets._**

**_"Like a monster"_**

They all growled they hated being called monsters it was a taboo to a claymore since they were pushed to the very brink every day to keep their human half in control.

_People move out of the way pulling children inside. Whispering to get inside. Raki run to the claymore. Her eyes shift to gold. She draws her sword. Raki gasps. The sword is right by his head. Sweat drips down as he shakes in fear. The sword is taken back and is sheathed_

_. Whoa is the kid the yoma "Asked Maria_

**"What I do I was only waking behind you" Asked raki confusedly.**

_She turns and walks away. He runs after her._

**"Wait a sec your a claymore right "He says as he follows her.**

"Why is he following her "Wondered Pricilla she couldn't fathom a reason why some one would willingly follow a clay more.

**"No "She says monotone**

**"What? "questions Raki**

**"Claymore is the name we were given ,given by you people our organization actually has no name "She explains**

**"Well don't look at me "he says putting his hands behind his head "but I am surprised though I mean you look no different than a normal girl I guess I just expected you would be a lot scarier looking"**

He is very odd" Commented Galatea

"He reminds me of some one "Teresa whispered to Clare who blushed.

_She suddenly stops and raki covers his head thinking she's mad and going to hit him._

**"You are very strange do you not fear me boy?" she asks **

That's what I just said " Teasingly said Galatea

**"Well why should I your no different than anyone of us" He answers.**

They all gasped when they herd this no one had ever said that about them.

_She looks and him incredulously as if she didn't believe him, and then turns around and resumes walking. Raki runs after her._

_"_**UH wait-hey hold on wait for me" he says**

**"Where are you going ?" He Asks .**

**"YOU know your about to exit the village "He says.**

**"So this is the border" she says.**

**"That's right the only thing you'll find past this point is the old mine" He says**_._

_She walks off to the side and stick her sword into the ground and sits down._

_"_**What are you doing?" He whispers.**

**"Sleeping "She replies" I Have been walking for seventy hours straight"  
**

_Raki looks around sticks a stink in the ground a sits down as well the claymore looked at him._

_"_**Why don't you tell me why you've taken a interest in me" She says.**

**"Because your a claymore "He says as I were obvious**

**"I told you that is just a name you people have given us "She says deadpan.**

**"Oh right I'm sorry, any way your gonna kill that yoma for us aren't you "He says cheerfully looking at her**

_She doesn't respond ._

**He looks down and says "yeah my parents were the first victim the first ones killed by the yoma"**

_They are two blood soaked bodies lay on the floor two boys hide a the yoma roars_

**"When I awoke only me and my brother Zaki were alive "HE Continues" I was right there but there was nothing I could do to save them, but that's why your here to avenge the death of my parents in my place"**

**"Don't misunderstand I came he because I was assigned to do so, I have no intention of exacting revenge for you"She tell him**

**"I know that your here to do a job "He says**

_A Bell rings and he jumps_

**"I forgot to get dinner ready "He say as he gets up "we're staying at my uncles house so I like to help out since he took me in and you maybe surprised but I'm pretty good at cooking now I can cook you some food later"**

_He turns to leave_

**"Well See ya" He says, but then he turns around "Wait what is your name?"**

**"There is no point in telling you it is a nane that will soon be forgotten "She says.**

Most humans do forget even the ones we save "Said Deneve sadly that there deeds were so easily forgotten.

_**Cut scene it is now dusk raki enters his home.**_

**Sorry uncle I'll get dinner on the stove right away" He says as he enters his house he turn to go to another room but after he opened the door laying they was his uncle covered in blood guts everywhere.**

"Poor kid his parents now his uncle "Said Galatea  
"I wonder if there is a connection?"Asked Deneve

"Shush lets watch" Said Miria wanting to find out what happened.

**"Your Home raki" Says zaki.**

"OK , that's kind of creepy" Said Helen looking at the demented looking boy on the screen.

**"Did you see this uncles dead."Says Raki**

_Suddenly cracking sounds can be heard has Zaki groans and shifts._

_"_**I Should of since I killed him he was quite delicious" Says the now demonic zaki.**

"He's the yoma" Teresa said solemnly

**"Zaki ..no "Whimpers Raki**

**"Come on... what you never noticed when I took over your brothers brain stole his body as my own "Said the yoma as he continued to grow bigger and bigger**

** "Ever since then I've been able to replicate his speech patterns and have had control over his thoughts and memories this is why toy humans are incapable of spotting us I had planned to stay much longer in your little village but you just had to send out that little sliver-eyed witch so instead ill make you my last meal you have no idea how hard its been for me to hold back from devouring that frail body of your...Tears slid down..Aww I'm crying there is still remenence of your brothers memory fight for life isn't brotherly love touching..muhahahah... what's wrong little brother is dinner ready "Its voice changing from zaki to yoma making raki cry.**

"That's so cruel"Said Pricilla "It didn't have to rub it in "

_Raki sobs and charges the yoma the yoma just punches him away braking thing._

_"_**What a fool" Says the yoma "We've been feeding on you humans for century's even thought you like to think otherwise"**

_It lifted up raki by his head_

**"We are the top of the food chain your my prey so there is no use in resisting.**

_BOOM._

_A Figure bursts through the ceiling. Its the claymore her sword is drawn and her eyes a re glowing gold._

_CLING_

_her sword takes of its are that gushes out purple blood._

_Raki Falls, And the figure stands glowing in the moon light._

**"YOU GOD-DAMN WITCH"Curses the yoma**

They hiss at the insult eyes flashing gold

**"I Could smell your yoma scent on the boy you unwittingly lead me right to your own death "She Says**

_Raki gets up and turns and sees her demonic glowing eyes for the first time._

**"DIE YOU BITCH" shouts the yoma As he takes a swing at her but she quickly dodges at slices of his other arm.**

**"P-p-please have mercy on me" pleads the yoma**

"That's so like a yoma they talk big but once their about to die they automatically stat begging for mercy "Said Miria mater a factly

_Close up to her arm which is getting more muscular , her face is now demonic with veins around her eyes. Raki looks on scared._

**"DON'-" he starts but was cleaved vertically in half blood rushing out**_._

_Raki Slides down the wall on to the floor. The Claymore flicks blood of her sword. He shakes when she looks at him. After she levees he curls up into a ball and cries_

" I guess it was to much to actually witness a claymore in action for the boy "Said Irene

**_Scene change in a dessert during a sand storm raki is walking._**

"Wait what happened why is her out there "Clare asked

"I don't know but I assume this has to do with the letter" answered Teresa

_FLASH back_

**"Thank god we called in the silver-eyed witch when we did" Said a man**

**"She finished within hour"  
"Word on the street is she left the village right after that"**

**"Yeah she probably has her next job already lined up "Says the first man looking at raki"Now about our other little problem.**

_End Flash back_

_Raki is still walking_

_Cont. flash back_

_Raki is thrown down the side of a cliff_

_"_**forgive us raki its nothing personal" Says one on horse back**

**"It cant be helped for all we know he is infected with yoma too just like his brother" Says another "We cant take that chance"**

_END_

_"Humans truly never understand , Do they" thought Teresa who was looking at Clare thinking she could of been in that situation._

_Raki is still walking tiring when he collapses as he try's to get up he sees a outline of a figure through the storm. HE then faints._

**_Cut Off in another village_**

_Raki is sleeping having flash backs when he awakes violently._

**"What how did I get here" he asks him self looking around the room.**

_A man walks though the door caring a tray of food._

_"_**Hello your awake "He says " you where in pretty bad shape when you got your lucky to be alive son"**

**"Where exactly am I "Raki questions.**

**"your in a little town called Egon" The man explained " Did have any idea that you've been asleep for the past twenty four hours how did you end up wondering around the wastelands like that"**

_Raki's eyes widen and flash backs hit his parents zaki the claymore being banished. He turns away._

_"_**well um have to imagine your starving by now eat up go ahead" the man says.**

**"But I have no money to pay for this" sadly says raki.**

**"Don't worry about that everything's been payed for in advance" Sooths the man**

**"By who?" asks raki**

**"One of them silver-eye witches" Says the man" a claymore brought you hear which is strange because they are not known for their acts of kindnessi mean if you know what "**

_Raki thinks back an remembers the figure._

**"Can you tell me where she is "Exclaims Raki**

_Cut off inside the village._

_"_**I think she had a job to get to she left In a hurry" the man voices over as raki runs though the strrets in search of the claymore**_._

**Flash back**

**"Do you not fear me boy" Said the claymore.**

**"it is a name that will soon be forgotten" She says**

_Slash "_**have mercy**_"_

_She walks away_

_End_

_Raki runs for awhile and then stops._

**"She's gone" Whispers raki**

**"Hey kid a claymore was looking around for you a bit earlier" Says a villager**

_Raki looks up at that_

_"Where'd she go" asks raki._

_"She wondered into the forest on the other side of town "Says the villager._

_"Thank you "Raki says as he runs off._

**_Raki is now running in a forest_**

_HE stops once he sees a claymore._

_"**There she is "He thinks**._

_The claymore turns around it is a different one._

_"_**you alone" She says**

**"I am" he replies" It's not her" he thinks**

**"The inn keeper told me you were the one that saved my life" He tells her**

**"There's no need to thank me**

**"But I'm just some stranger why would you pay for my room and food?" He asks**

**"Why are you suspicious of my kind gesture towards your well being "She says**

**"Claymores are a benevolent organization " She says which puts raki on guard "Besides I've taken a liking to you "as she cresses his face**

**Raki slaps her hands away and yells "NO! I don't believe your a claymore for a second, I know that you kind never refers to themselves as claymore"  
**

"very smart , the boy remembered that fact "Said Galatea

_"_**Well thank you "It Says demonically as it shifts" I'll be sure to remember that for the next time "**

_It grabs raki "_**What a perceptive little brat you are, thank you you've made my job a lot easier" It says as it puts it claws on his neck "now show yourself claymore I know your out there you've been tracking me come out so we can end this game"**

"So that's why it didn't just eat the boy it needed him "Said the man

_Suddenly a claymore walks out it is the one from before she walks forward_

_"_**STOP" Says the yoma" Stay where you are , I know how fast you are claymore if you so much as flinch at me ill slice the boys throat from ear to ear now toss aside you sword and no sudden movements**

"That wont work a claymore will never give her sword up for a mere human "Said Pricilla a bit smugly.

_She puts her hand on her sword_

**"Do you really think a hostage will have any effect on me killing you" She says monotone.**

**"No I knew it wouldn't ...until yesterday "It confessed "that's when I saw you walk in to town carrying this boy as if he where your own seems you do have a weakness how pathetic you care for this meat being half-yoma doesn't erases your past as a human and those precious memories don't disappear when you become a claymore isn't that right witch I'd be willing to bet you had a little brother that looked just like this boy didn't you I'm right aren't I , I can see it all over your disgusting face go ahead make a move that's if you can actually find the courage to kill me and this human"**

_She threw her sword off the cliff._

_"_**Are you happy now" She asks.**

**"hahahaha I'll be sure to end this quickly its time to die" It shouts as it rushes her getting in close af punching its arm through her abdomen **

**"I've never eaten claymore before I think I'll feast on you and the boy" It brags but then the claymore grabs its arm and pulls it over the cliff with her. As they tumble down the cliff she grabs her sword and cuts off its arm. and then the top of its skull.**

"Yhea you beet down that fucking yoma show them who's boss" shouted Helen

_The claymore grunts as she pulls the arm out of her abdomen. Blood flows out with no eyes are gold as she desperately try's to heal as she clutches her stomach._

_Close up of abdomen veins appear around it and it is healed._

_Raki slides down to get to her_

**"Hey are you alright" e asks franticly "do you need help ...I'm sorry its my fault"**

_She turns to him._

_"_**LISTEN UP I didn't though away my sword just to save you back there if I had tried to save you and kill her you would of wound up dead and she would of easily gotten away" she says" my only option was to prevent her escape and put her a position where a swift kill was attainable"**

**"But that doesn't change the fact that you saved my life for the second time because you killed the yoma that ate my family, when my mom ad dad where killed I was so afraid , but I try to act tough the whole time "he says crying "Thank you I'm so grateful I really am I'll never forget you as long as I live I just wanted you to know that**

"That boy is indeed different from the rest" Said Deneve respectfuly.

_He turns and walks back towards the village._

_"Are you banned from your village?" she asks_

_"Of course " He sobs._

_She stand there as if lost in memory _

_Flashback _

_A young girl crying. And a yoma_

_End_

Teresa's eyes wided the girl in the flashback looked familiar "nononono it cant be "She kept telling her self and for the first time in many years prayed that it wouldn't be true.

_"_**I told them I wasn't a yoma but they wouldn't listen they just got rid of me" he continued to sob.**

**The claymore turned to him" Did you say you were a good cook? "she asked**

"She's gonna ask him to come with her "Muttered the man "interesting"

**"Uh Hu "he mumbles as he turns to her.**

**"Good if you agree to be my cook you can come along "She says "Why don't you join be until we find a new village for you to settle in"**

_Raki is over joyed._

_"_**Where are you going I still don't know your name " He says "Lets tell each other our names my names Raki What's yours"  
**

"please please please please...Don't let it be her "Muttered Teresa the others looking at her weirdly

**"It's Clare" She says.**

GASP!

"NO NO NO HOW DID THIS HAPPEN" cried Teresa as she hugged Clare to her who sat there not believing that she would be a claymore.

"Intresting a girl basicly raised by a claymore becomes one "Said the man "I wonder how it effects the transformation"

"This girl is a claymore "Said Miria

"She's the reason we are looking into the future" Said Irene Deneve nodding along

"why would she willing choose to be a claymore" thought Pricilla

"NO WAY that badass claymore on the screen is this little girl "Shouted Helen.

**"I like that name "Raki Says before he runs after her following her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**yo sorry I haven't up dated it'll be awhile I got end of course exams coming up and I just finished some other tests sorry itll be up soon sorry**


End file.
